To Overcome Certain Differences
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: When helping Christine's new friend's parents by looking after Christine's friend Lily Sweets never thought he'd bring himself into such a big mess. Lily's parents insist that Sweets and the Booth family come over for a dinner party to say thank you. By accepting the invitation they never expected that they'd be mixed up in the many issues of a very dysfunctional family. AU.


_AN: I don't own either Bones or Modern Family, if I did my ideas would be episodes not just FanFiction stories. _

_Okay this is one idea that I developed after watching some Bones and Modern Family. In this story Lily and Christine are the same age, Cam and Mitchell have already had their wedding and Sweets is alive. Oh yeah and in this story the Modern Family families live in Washington DC._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>SWEETS' POV-<p>

I look from my watch to the kindergarten window then back to my watch. Gee kindergarten was taking a rather long time today. They were usually out by eleven thirty but it was already eleven forty.

I remove my iPhone 6 from my pocket and attempt to play Amazing Thief. My high score was thirty-eight and no matter what I couldn't manage to get forty or even thirty-nine for that matter.

I was about to make it into my thirty-ninth pole when I feel a soft tap on my shoulder.

Shock takes over and my small man drops. Game Over flashes across my phone screen and I heave a sigh. Of course and I almost beat my high-score.

I turn around to see a red headed man wearing a suit. He had a red goatee style beared and was eagerly bouncing about on his two feet.

"Did you tap my shoulder?" I ask.

The man nods "Yes I need some assistance" he begins in a rather high voice.

"Yes, continue" I instruct.

The man smiles "Well maybe I should introduce myself first, I'm Mitchell and I am one of the parents of one of the girls in this kindergarten"

"Well I'm Lance Sweets, my colleague's daughter goes to this kindergarten and I babysit her and her brother regularly" I reply.

Mitchell nods "So you're Christine's babysitter then?" he asks as he rubs his hands together.

I nod "Yes, how do you know that?" I ask.

Mitchell smiles again "Well my daughter Lily is Christine's best friend and I hear all about her" he replies.

Lily, I had heard Christine talking about a Lily but I must have been doing something when she told me because I don't remember ever engaging in a conversation about the subject.

"What's the favour?" I ask.

Mitchell shakes his head "Well me and my partner Cam are very busy this afternoon, we have a family crisis to do with my sister Claire's family and we need to help out. I suggested that we bring Lily but she said no so then I suggested that she goes home with a friend. Lily said that she only wanted to go home with Christine and I arrived here in search of her parents and I found you," he rattles off.

I nod and Mitchell smiles a white teethed smile "So can you pretty please look after her?" he asks.

Grown men using the phrase pretty please, I've never heard that before. "Okay I'll look after Lily," I say reluctantly "But only for this afternoon"

Mitchell smiles a huge smile "Thank you, thank you" he cries.

I just smile "I'm happy to do people favours" I reply as Mitchell passes me his phone number.

"Ring me when I can come and pick up Lily" he says "And I owe you a favour"

He runs off and gets into a car.

I look down at the piece of pad paper that was in my hand, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"UNCLE SWEETS" yells Christine in a voice louder then any that I had heard before.<p>

"Hi Chrissie" I cry as I scoop up the blonde girl and spin her around. I then place her down on the ground "Where is your friend Lily?" I ask.

Christine shrugs "I dunno but I can go find her if you'd like" she suggests.

I nod "Please bring her back here" I reply as Christine runs off without asking another question.

She returns soon enough with a young Asian girl following close behind. I think back to Mitchell who I had met before. I swear that he had orange hair maybe the mother was Asian.

Lily and Christine both smile at me a confused glint in their eyes. I think that I had a lot of explaining to do. Pity I didn't quite understand the full story myself.

"So excuse me where is my daddy?" asks Lily.

I shrug "Well your daddy came running up to me and said that he had some drama to deal with and you had to come home with Christine and me" I reply in the easiest way for a child to comprehend.

"Which daddy?" she questions.

Now I was confused "What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I have two, sometimes some people get confused, I don't know why though," she laughs.

I was confused and launch into the best explanation possible.

* * *

><p>Soon enough I had the full story sorted out with both Lily and Christine and we were getting ready to leave the kindergarten. The two girls were chatting about eagerly and they appeared to be really good friends.<p>

We soon arrive at my black Toyota Camry and pile in. The two girls fill the backseat as I settle into the drivers seat. After about three minutes in the car arguments about the radio station started and I had to turn the radio off before any tears or blood was shed. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tell me if you like it and if you have any ideas. I am already pretty sure of what direction this story will take but ideas are cool too.<em>

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
